


Dock

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cheating, Complete, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, POV Alternating, Post-Thor: The Dark World (2013), Prostitution, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The dock creaked beneath Thor's boots as he looked for the shapeshifter's rune.





	Dock

The dock creaked under Thor's boots as he scanned the nearby alleyways looking for the rune of the shapeshifter. He loved Jane, or he thought he did, but their sex drives were too incompatible. When he was ready to go two or three more times she hadn't even recovered from the first. He'd never had that problem with Loki. By the frozen flames of Hel, if Loki'd been anything to go off then Frost Giants had even higher sex drives than Asgardians. Lightning flashed over the water and struck the top section of a grey stone wall, it shimmered with familiar emerald magic before the rune appeared.

"Lady Ava of Nornheim are you here ? It is Prince Thor of Asgard, I respectfully request an audience with you."

"A Prince of Asgard on my humble doorstep. Just what are the Nine Realms coming to ? No matter, I will see Your Highness." A woman with shoulder length dark blond hair stepped into a nearby lamp post's light. She wore a witch's black dress with silver bracelets, necklace and earrings.

"Thank you, but I am the only Prince of Asgard left. Loki, he sacrificed himself to save me from a Dark Elf." He followed Ava down an alley and stepped through an illusion into a small courtyard. Magical herbs and plants lined the beige stoned path to a solitary door, which Ava led him through.

"How courageous. You want him again, if only for a night."

"I know that you don't normally shift into the dead, honoured or not, but I hope I brought enough gold to compensate." The work space was an entrance with a table and cloak rack, a large bedroom and an off-shooting hallway lined with doors. Were the other Ladies working too or was Ava by herself ? He only wondered because a drunken Alf'd had the gall to attack him not far down the road. Well, it would know better than to try coming here now.

"I'm sure you did. You can make yourself comfortable while I prepare."

"Oh, you don't have to leave. Loki used to shift in front of me all the time." The snake, the flying horse, the buck, it was no stranger to him.

"I assume your brother never shifted between genders then. I've seen 3000 year old warriors pass out from shock and horror."

"He never did that, no. Regardless, I swear I won't cheat you." He removed a thousand in gold from his coin purse and laid it on the table. Orange warding magic glittered over the coins, unless it was allowed by Ava they would remain there. His cloak and Mjolnir he hung on the rack, his boots he laid by the door while he folded his socks before laying them on the foot stool. Despite being the God of Mischief Loki'd despised if they'd just tossed clothing on the floor. When he sat on it Ava's bed was soft, most likely stuffed with Asgardian horse feathers, covered by a cream fur and thick white sheets that glittered with wards at the first touch.

Bare feet padded on light oak. "A good thing too, because even I wouldn't be able to talk you out of that, brother."

"I missed you." Impulsively, he strode to Loki and pressed their foreheads together.

The long black hair was unusually windswept but the emerald eyes glittered with comforting mischief. "Miss me later, fuck me now."

Ava's visions were definitely accurate. Loki'd always been subtle until it came to pleasure, that was when he'd gotten straight to the point.

\----

"My Lady's gold as promised."

"You are a crafty one, aren't you, Loki ? I haven't had the pleasure of seeing something like that in years."

"Everyone deserves a break sometime. I'll be glad to re-take him should he show up again."

"I'll message you eventually. I do want some for myself, you know."

* * *

4 years later...

"I love you, little brother." Thor murmured laying his head against Loki's chest. It was almost surreal to have the real one in bed again. He'd made sure to change everything not nailed down from the Grandmaster's occupancy of the room. God knew he didn't want to catch the watery dragon or for Loki to contract Muspellir warts, which were deadly to Frost Giants.

"That's good, because I love you almost as much as I love myself."

He couldn't help laughing, "New found heroism aside, you haven't changed a bit."

"I wouldn't really be me then, would I ?"

"No, no, you wouldn't."

A knock on the door before Heimdall called, "Asgard awaits His Majesty and His Highness on the command deck. Try not to get distracted on the way."

"Alright, give us a few moments."

Huh. This was part of why he hadn't wanted to become Allfather. After this moment there would always be something to be on time for or some ceremony/policy he didn't fully understand to facilitate. At least he had Loki to help him now, like Mother'd intended. If they wanted to re-establish Asgard in Norway they needed to get there without going mad from boredom. Although, getting his friends to understand Loki's change of heart would be the more difficult thing. Still, if he kept Stark from blasting Loki with a repulsor and kept Korg from braining Stark with Miek they'd be fine. Everything always seemed to work out in the end, why would this be any different ?


End file.
